Aegis VII
Aegis VII is a remote planet of key importance in the Dead Space ''series. Location The seventh planet of the Cygnus system and like-named cluster,''Dead Space: Downfall identifies Aegis VII as being in the Cygnus System; however, it is referred to as the Aegis System by other sources. Aegis VII is located an unknown distance from Earth; although it has been described to be "several million light years from home" by a surveyor during the beginning of Dead Space: Downfall.''Dead Space: Downfall: "Well, I would if we weren't several million light years from home on a previously unexplored rock." Aegis VII has an unusually large quantity of precious metals residing under its planetary crust.Dead Space: Chapter 7: Into The Void: Mining TimelineA text log located on the Mining Deck states that normally the quantity of precious minerals would be 35%, but the valuable mineral concentration of Aegis VII`s is 65%. It is also the resting place of the Red Marker, which, at the start of ''Dead Space, has been found and moved aboard the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. History First Aegis VII Incident After the Black Marker was successfully reverse-engineered, one copy Dead Space: Catalyst was relocated to Aegis VII; the research team continued to attempt to decipher the symbols on its surface. After a number of experiments based on the finally deciphered symbols, resulting in the synthesis of an alien microbial life-form composed of recombinant DNA and the subsequent horrific events caused by its release into the wild, the system was abandoned and the Aegis Cluster marked off limits to all space traffic as a prohibited zone. This event appears to have occurred in concurrence with similar events at the installations on both Kreemar and Aspera.Dead Space: Catalyst Page 195, 285-286 Second Aegis VII Incident The planet eventually became home to an illegal mining facility set up by the Concordance Extraction Corporation. Before the discovery of the Red Marker, the colonists had been experiencing insomnia and uneasiness. At the time of the Ishimura's arrival before the commencement of the planet-cracking, the Red Marker had been found. Many Unitologists believed this to be the Marker from their spiritual texts and desired it be moved to the colony. After its removal, many colonists began experiencing hallucinations, dementia, heightened aggression, and other psychological disturbances. Both the suicide and murder rates on the colony skyrocketed in the days following the Marker's unearthing. Upon hearing of this "Marker," Captain Benjamin Matthius ordered it taken aboard the Ishimura, apparently following orders from the Church of Unitology. Immediately after the Marker was moved to the Ishimura, the planet crack commenced. As a result, the colony experienced a blackout and all radio contact was cut off. It is revealed through the Dead Space comics that some strange organic matter was discovered growing in the colony soon after the Marker's discovery. After the Marker was taken off-planet, the organic matter began mutating, spawning the Necromorphs. It is revealed via backstory logs that the Marker created a "dead space" around itself that prevented the Necromorph pathogen from recombining necrotic tissue (hence, the organic matter did not infect/cause the Necromorph threat). After the blackout, the colonists began going insane, causing panic with murder, suicide, and mutilation. This prompted the surviving colonists to flee Aegis VII via shuttles from the shuttle bay to the safety of the Ishimura. An overloaded passenger shuttle crashed into the bay, destroying all the remaining shuttles with it. The survivors were stranded on the planet and more desperate to push upward for the Ishimura. At the climax of Dead Space, Isaac Clarke went down to Aegis VII to return the Red Marker, believing that it would stop the Necromorph threat from spreading further. Isaac successfully returned the Red Marker to the pedestal, pacifying the Hive Mind but disrupting the gravity tethers holding a large portion of Aegis VII several miles above the surface, threatening to destroy the planet's colony. Kendra Daniels stole the Marker in order to return it to the Earth Defense Force, but the Hive Mind crushed her before she could get it back to her ship. Isaac defeated the Hive Mind and left the planet on his ship just before the portion of the planet fell on the surface. In the events of Dead Space: Aftermath, Aegis VII was severely devastated from the impact - in which Clarke was publicly recognized for being responsible for the planet's state - with the entire planet becoming unstable, much of its surface flowing with magma, and falling apart. The USG O'Bannon visited the planet to investigate and recover remnants of the Red Marker. Gravity field generators were deployed onto Aegis VII from the O'Bannon to stabilize the planet. Circumstances after recovering a fragment of the Red Marker caused O'Bannon crew member Nikolas Kuttner to destroy one of the generators, subsequently causing Aegis VII to explode. Trivia *Strangely enough, the air on Aegis VII is breathable in Dead Space, as demonstrated by Kendra Daniels not wearing a RIG while on the planet (however, this is debatable, as it has shown that she wears a RIG under her clothes which can be noticed). This runs contrary to both Downfall and Extraction. This may be because they are in a work zone where they most likely demand that all safety equipment be worn, in case of breathing in bits of poisonous rock, for example. Another reason could be that the colonists terraformed the atmosphere to save using oxygen supplies to breathe. *If the statement "several million light years" is taken literally, it is almost certain that the Aegis system is located in either the Andromeda Galaxy or the Triangulum Galaxy, although it is most likely that the statement is a mere hyperbole that exaggerates Aegis VII's distance from Earth and implying great distance. The statement also possibly includes the illegal mining colony more or less staying undetected until the ''Ishimura ''arrives. * Also, In Dead space 3, There is a text log that states S.C.A.F. discovered Tau Volantis "on the other side of the Milky way galaxy" and also "It is the farthest man has ever gone from Earth". Considering that they also discovered Aegis VII sometime before the first outbreak on Tau Volantis that destroyed S.C.A.F., Can only mean that Aegis VII is somewhere in our galaxy closer to earth than the icy "back water planet" Tau Volantis. Gallery Aegis VII 4.jpg|Colony Medical|link=Aegis VII Colony Notes In the Dead Space universe, the location of Aegis VII can be found within the Cygnus System, possibly hinting that the Cygnus System is located in or around the Cygnus Constellation. Aegis VII is shown to have a ring of asteroids around it, although logs describe this as a side effect of the planet cracking process. Sources de:Aegis VII es:Aegis VII Category:Planets Category:Locations